Sasenarine Persaud
Sasenarine Persaud (born 1958) is a Canadian poet, novelist, and short story writer. Life Persaud was born in Guyana and lived for several years in Canada. He has a Master's degree in creative writing from Boston University He has served as a Vice-President and chair of the membership committee of the League of Canadian Poets, as a director on the Board of Directors of the Scarborough Arts Council (Toronto), and on juries for the Toronto Arts Council and the Ontario Arts Council. His work has appeared in journals and anthologies in Canada, England, India, Singapore, Malaysia,the Middle East, the United States, and the West Indies, and has been widely anthologized, appearing in such publications as: A Rainbow Feast: New Asian Short Stories (Marshall Cavendish, Singapore, 2010); Concert of Voices: An Anthology of World Writing in English (Broadview Press, Ontario, 2009); Anthology of Colonial and Post Colonial Short Fiction (Houghton Mifflin, Boston & New York, 2007); The Oxford Book of Caribbean Verse (Oxford University Press, 2005); The Oxford Book of Caribbean Short Stories (Oxford University Press, 2000); The Journey Prize Anthology: short fiction from the best of Canada’s new writers (McClelland & Stewart, Toronto, 1997); The Heinemann Book of Caribbean Verse (Heinemann, London, 1992); Another Way to Dance: Contemporary Asian Poetry from Canada and the United States (TSAR, Toronto, 1996); and Caribbean New Voices (Longman, London, 1995). He resides in Tampa, Florida. Writing Persaud has pioneered Yogic Realism, a term he originated to describe his literary aesthetics; his essay, “Kevat: Waiting on Yogic Realism” was published twice in India. His other essay on Yogic Realism, “I hear a voice, is it mine? Yogic Realism and the Short Story” (originally a paper presented at the Sandhills Writers Conference, Augusta, GA) was published in World Literature Today (74:3, University of Oklahoma, Summer 2000). Yogic Realism and Sasenarine’s work has been the focus of a doctoral dissertation by an Indian Scholar. Recognition Awards he has received include the K.M. Hunter Foundation Award (Toronto, 1996), the 1999 Arthur Schomburg Award (New York) for his writing and his pioneering of Yogic Realism, and fellowships at the University of Miami and Boston University. His fiction was shortlisted for the 1997 Journey Prize (Toronto) while his poetry was nominated for the 1998 Canadian National Magazine Award, and several times shortlisted, most recently in 2011, for The Guyana Prize for Literature. Publications Poetry *''Between the Dash and the Comma''. Toronto: privately printed, 1989. *''Demerary Telepathy''. Leeds, UK: Peepal Tree Press, 1989. *''A Surf of Sparrows’ Songs" A Poemanjali''. Toronto: TSAR Publications, 1995, *''The Hungry Sailor''. Toronto: TSAR Publications, 2000. *''The Wintering Kundalini''. Leeds, UK: Peepal Tree Press, 2002. *''A Writer Like You''. Toronto: TSAR Publications, 2002. *''In a Boston Night''. Toronto: TSAR Publications, 2008. *''Lantana Strangling Ixora: Poems''. Toronto: TSAR Publications, 2011. Novels *''Dear Death''. Leeds, UK: Peepal Tree Press, 1990. *''The Ghost of Bellow’s Man''. Leeds, UK: Peepal Tree Press, 1992. Short fiction *''Canada Geese and Apple Chatney''. Toronto: TSAR Publications, 1998. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Ryerson University.Sasanerine Persaud Asian Heritage in Canada, Ryerson University Libraries. Web, May 29, 2013. See also *Asian-Canadian poets *List of Canadian poets *List of Caribbean poets References External links ;Poems *Two Poems at World Literature Today ;Books *Sasenarine Persaud at Amazon.com ;About *Sasenarine Persaud at the Poetry Foundation *Sasenarine Persaud at Peepal Tree Press *Sasenarine Persaud at Asian Heritage in Canada *Sasenarine Persaud official website Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian novelists Category:Canadian short story writers Category:20th-century American novelists Category:Canadian writers of Asian descent Category:Guyanese poets Category:Guyanese novelists Category:Canadian people of Indian descent Category:21st-century American novelists Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets